J'en ai horreur
by Margue
Summary: Harry et Drago, princes de Poudlard, se haïssent et tout le monde le sait...Mais ne cacheraient-ils pas bien, voir très bien, leur jeu ? HPDM. SLASH. KDO pour Just-un-ange


_**Titre : J'en ai horreur**_

_**Résumé : Harry et Drago, princes de Poudlard, se haïssent et tout le monde le sait...Mais ne cacheraient-ils pas bien, voir très bien, leur jeu ? HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, ceci est un SLASH donc pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent ! **_

_**Genre : Romance.**_

_**Spoilers : les 5 premiers tomes.**_

_**Disclaimer : tout appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling.**_

_Hello les gens ! Voici un tout nouveau one shot ! (J'en ai mis du temps à l'achever, j'vous raconte pas !) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Pour une fois, il n'est ni sombre, ni glauque, ni triste, il est tout joyeux, tout beau, spécialement pour __Just-un-ange__ à qui j'offre cet OS pour son anniv'. Suis un peu en retard Angie mais j'espère comme même qu'il te plaira (sinon la honte ! XD) enfin j'men fou en faite, t'as intérêt à aimer parce vu comment je me suis cassée...les fesses pour faire quelque chose de lisible, lol. Bref, joyeux anniversaire ma blondasse préférée ;)_

_Merci à Vif d'Or pour toutes ses corrections ! (Attention, Angie déteste les fautes d'orthographes, mdr)_

_Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de __Bel de Nuit__, rassurez vous, j'avance bien..._

_Voilà, tout dis, à part :_

**Bonne lecture !**

-Oooh, il est tout simplement magnifique, s'extasia une jeune fille à la vue du magnifique éphèbe qui entrait, avec toute la classe naturelle qu'il possédait, dans la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce jeune homme blond platine n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentard et sûrement plus beau spécimen de toute l'école de magie qu'était Poudlard. Il possédait une beauté froide et une démarche hautaine qui faisait dégager en lui un respect irréprochable. De nature narcissique et moqueuse, Drago était le maître de ses lieux et personne n'osait vraiment discuter avec lui à part peut-être quelques Gryffondor stupides qui avaient tôt fait de le regretter. Oui tous étaient aux pieds du très séduisant Malfoy, seul héritier d'une vieille famille de sorciers très fortunés.

Toujours avec cette même démarche parfaite et ce regard arrogant, Drago s'installa à sa table, parfaitement conscient que presque tous les adolescents présents le fixaient avec une certaine crainte mélangée à beaucoup d'admiration. Et il adorait ça : être le centre du monde...

-_Chalut_, salua Blaise Zabini, un jeune homme de très grande taille au charme irrésistible et meilleur ami attitré de Drago.

-Quand t'auras fini de me cracher toute ta bouffe à la figure, tu me préviendras, grogna le blond.

Blaise finit de mâchouiller son morceau de toast pour reprendre la parole pendant que Drago se servait un peu de café.

-On est de bonne humeur ce matin pour changer, fit remarquer son ami, sarcastique.

-J'ai horreur qu'on _me _parle la bouche pleine.

-Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de chose dont tu as horreur cher Drago, il faudrait que tu me les notes toutes pour que je m'en rappelle parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup vois-tu.

-J'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi aussi. Fais la toi même ta liste !

-Ooooh bonjour Dray, tu as bien dormis ? s'enquit Pansy Parkinson, une blonde à la tête de bouledogue, que Drago ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter tellement elle le collait en papillonant des cils de façon grotesque et agaçante. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails sans se douter une minute que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne méthode pour plaire à _ce _garçon.

-J'ai horreur des lèches-culs, marmonna-t-il sans se préoccuper une seconde de la jeune fille qui récitait son emploi du temps de la journée avec enthousiasme.

-C'est noté, fit Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

-Moi j'ai très bien dormi, il faut dire que j'ai un oreiller très moelleux, mais j'en ai acheté un autre car ceux de l'école ne sont franchement pas confortables, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? continua Pansy absolument persuadé qu'elle détenait le scoop de la journée.

Drago se contenta de l'ignorer et de boire son café.

-Je te trouve vraiment grognon en ce moment, dit Blaise en prenant un ton plus sérieux, je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.

-Et alors ? fit Drago pas le moins du monde inquiet par sa remarque.

-Tu sais ce qui te faudrait ?

-Quoi ?

-Une fille !

-Non merci, sans façon, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment.

_-Oh et les couettes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elles sont beaucoup trop épaisses..._disait inlassablement Pansy.

-T'es d'humeur à rien en ce moment justement ! Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu décompresses et que tu t'envoies en l'air ?

Drago eut un sourire amusé. Son ami était si ignorant...Niveau sexe, il n'avait pas à se plaindre seulement il ne lui en parlait pas car il était gay mais personne n'était vraiment au courant à part ses quelques amants. Mais son homosexualité, il ne l'assumait pas du tout et ne souhaitait en parler à personne même pas à Blaise. Il craignait une réaction dégoûtée venant de lui. Et cette orientation sexuelle était toute récente...Avant, il s'ennuyait franchement au lit et pensait que le sexe était sans importance. Il trouvait les filles stupides et trop bruyantes, du moins celles avec qui il sortait, du coup il avait vite viré homo, ce que tout le monde ignorait.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour m'en sortir tout seul alors cesse de me materner...

Blaise soupira exaspéré par l'attitude du blond mais ne préféra rien ajouter.

_-Les matelas sont aussi beaucoup trop durs, le mien en tout cas, celui de Milli est beaucoup plus agréable, tu me conseilles d'aller me plaindre à Dumbledore ou tu..._

Même Pansy Parkinson, pourtant très inspirée dans sa tirade, se tut à l'arrivée de _l'autre _prince de Poudlard. Certes, il dégageait moins de classe que le Serpentard surtout lorsqu'il lâcha un bâillement fort peu élégant, mais il était tout aussi beau bien que très différent. Harry Potter venait de faire son entrée. Grand, mince, la chevelure noire et rebelle, l'air tout aussi fier, Harry était devenu un jeune homme très séduisant. Beaucoup plus _sympathique _que Malfoy, il semblait beaucoup plus accessible. Et il était le héro du monde sorcier. Il terrassa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, plusieurs semaines après avoir eut ses dix sept ans. Et personne ne savait vraiment comment. Le jeune homme restait discret lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet et n'en parlait jamais. Après sa magnifique victoire, il était revenu finir sa dernière année à Poudlard comme n'importe lequel des étudiants.

Il s'installa près de ses amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione, à la table des Gryffondor, en essayant de ne pas faire attention à tout l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Avant, il devait l'avouer, cela l'agaçait et le gênait mais à présent, il s'en fichait et avait appris à s'y habituer.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Ça va vieux ? s'enquit son rouquin de meilleur ami.

-Ouais, super !

-Pourquoi tant de gaieté aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Hermione.

-On a Rogue dans vingt minutes, c'est suffisant comme excuse !

Harry, cette année, avait pour binôme Drago Malfoy en potion ce qu'il adorait particulièrement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire rater leur potion afin que le blond déçoive son directeur de maison. Et il aimait ses petites disputes avec lui, oui il avait fini par les apprécier à leur juste valeur à tel point que parfois, c'est lui-même qui les provoquait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils l'air passablement courroucé.

-Tu sais combien de points tu as fais perdre lundi dernier ? gronda la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Quelle importance ? T'auras tout rattrapé à l'heure d'après avec McGonagall...

-Ce n'est _pas _drôle Harry, tu devrais plus te contrôler avec Malfoy et surtout ne plus prendre ça comme un simple jeu !

-Tu te prends trop la tête Hermione, c'est le seul moment où je m'amuse vraiment alors ne le gâche pas s'il te plait.

-Tu t'amuses ! s'indigna la brune, tu te comportes comme un gamin, vraiment ! N'en as-tu pas marre de ce conflit avec les Serpentard ?

-Non ! C'est dans notre nature de nous détester, c'est comme ça depuis toujours...

-Tu es si puéril Harry, tu me déçois !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard plein de reproches et s'en alla.

-C'est pas parce que c'est ta petite amie que tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de me défendre ! reprocha Harry à Ron.

-C'est pas ma copine Harry, t'as vraiment rien compris !

-Ah bon ? répliqua le brun amusé.

-Et tu sais, elle a peut-être raison, tu devrais te calmer avec la fouine.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Ron haussa les épaules et préféra se concentrer sur ses oeufs.

Drago détestait qu'on s'intéresse à Harry plutôt qu'à lui...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvaient tous à ce con de binoclard ? Hein ?

-Mets ça en tout premier sur ta liste...

-Quoi donc ? demanda Blaise un peu perdu.

-J'ai horreur de ce connard de balafré, surtout quand il bouffe, à croire qu'il ne sait pas se servir de ses couverts ce bouffon...

Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Harry et ne vit rien de choquant à sa façon de manger.

-N'aie crainte, je l'ai déjà en tête ça, pas besoin de liste.

-Tant mieux, fit Drago ne pouvant pas lâcher Potter de son regard haineux.

-Mais tu sais Dray, on a rarement besoin de couverts lorsqu'on mange du pain, taquina Blaise.

Drago se contenta de grognasser quelque chose d'incompréhensible et recommença à insulter Harry qui entamait la conversation avec Neville Londubat et Colin Crivey.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Oh non ! J'avais presque oublié que je faisais équipe avec un orphelin plein de balafres sur la gueule ! lança Malfoy à l'heure du cours de potion de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

Sa remarque fit ricaner les Serpentard et taire les Gryffondor qui regardèrent anxieusement le concerné. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas du tout offensé, il avait justement fini par prendre ces disputes entre lui et Drago avec amusement.

-On est en forme ce matin, remarqua Harry en se mettant face à lui, espérons que ta vivacité matinale ne fasse pas exploser la classe cette fois, Malfoy.

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondor de se moquer ouvertement.

Lors de leur dernier cours, Harry avait fait exprès de mettre le mauvais ingrédient dans leur potion pendant que le blond regardait ailleurs et lorsque Drago avait ajouté sa Poudre de Lune, le chaudron avait tout simplement explosé. Harry n'avait pas prévu un tel désastre mais il avait beaucoup ri et regrettait fortement ne pas avoir relevé le nom de l'ingrédient qu'il avait clandestinement rajouté...

-C'était ta faute connard !

-Mouais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître.

-Potter, encore en train de faire le malin pour impressionner la galerie ? Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor...

-Bonjour professeur, je vais très bien merci, je suis touché que vous vous sentiez si concerné par ma santé, railla Harry, moqueur.

Les Gryffondor eurent du mal à dissimuler leur fou rire.

-Vingt points en moins pour insolence envers un professeur, lâcha Rogue glacial.

Harry voulut rétorquer qu'il n'était pas absolument certain de faire face à un professeur mais bien à une chauve-souris graisseuse. À peine l'avait-il envisagé qu'Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui bloqua la respiration pendant un instant douloureux. Rogue ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer ses élèves dans son cachot humide.

Ce cours-ci, Rogue ne demanda à personne de se mettre en binôme. Harry en fut tellement frustré -il aurait tant aimé faire rater la potion de Malfoy une nouvelle fois- qu'il fit tout son possible pour enrager son professeur afin qu'il puisse le renvoyer de son cours. Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Dites-moi professeur ? Vous n'auriez pas changé de shampoing ? Vos cheveux semblent moins crades que d'habitude, c'est suspect...

Il ne reçut qu'une semaine de retenues et plusieurs points en moins. Déçu, il tenta une nouvelle tentative et chantonna joyeusement "Ouh la gadou, la gadou, la gadou, ouh la gadou..." tout en remuant son chaudron. Après les rires admiratifs des élèves devant son audace, Rogue lui ordonna de déguerpir en vitesse en hurlant à toute la classe de ne plus l'ouvrir. Harry se fichait des cours de potions et Rogue ne lui faisait pas peur. Même s'il savait que c'était très narcissique de sa part de le penser, il savait que même s'il échouait à ses Aspics de potion en fin d'année, le ministère l'engagerait.

-Mr. Malfoy, accompagnez Potter à sa directrice de maison.

Harry dissimula son réjouissement de voir le blond l'accompagner, il lança un ultime sourire dédaigneux plein d'insolence à son professeur, prit son sac et sortit sous les regards déçus de ses camarades qui adoraient ses confrontations avec Rogue contrairement à Hermione qui semblait soulagée : "Que quatre-vingt points à rattraper tout à l'heure, ça devrait être faisable..."

Malfoy quitta aussitôt les cachots à la suite de son ennemi.

Une fois arrivé dans les couloirs, il voulut accélérer le pas pour rattraper Harry qui semblait l'avoir devancé mais à peine avait-il envisagé cette possibilité qu'il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur. Deux lèvres affamées capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser désespéré. Malfoy sourit tout contre ces lèvres et répondit au baiser avec la même passion.

N'aimant que très modérément ne pas avoir le contrôle d'un baiser, ce fut à son tour de pousser le propriétaire de ces lèvres impérieuses, qui n'était autre que Potter, contre le mur. Harry gémit et s'accrocha un peu plus à la nuque de Malfoy. Leurs deux érections se frottèrent sensuellement et tout deux souhaitaient que ce moment passionnel ne prenne jamais fin.

Ils finirent par relâcher leur étreinte afin de reprendre leur respiration saccadée et irrégulière.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry, haletant.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur et parut tout d'un coup très énervé :

-Ouais j'ai vu ça ! fit-il sarcastique en se reculant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de traîner avec ces deux bouffons...

-Ne traite pas Ron et Hermione comme ça ! défendit sèchement le brun.

-Je ne parle pas d'eux, bien qu'ils ressemblent eux aussi à des bouffons, mais à ces lèches-culs de Londubat et Crivey !

Le regard froid d'Harry s'apaisa.

-Ce ne sont que des amis...

-T'es tellement naïf, Potty ! Ils te bouffaient littéralement du regard et buvaient chacune de tes paroles comme si tu étais Merlin en personne !

Harry eut un sourire amusé :

-T'es adorable quand t'es jaloux tu sais...

Cette phrase eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus furieux :

-Je ne suis PAS jaloux, ni adorable ! Tu t'es trompé de personne. Moi c'est le canon et sexy Drago Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il ne connaissait personne d'autre d'aussi arrogant que ce très cher blondinet.

Harry se rapprocha de son amant et posa ses mains sur son torse.

-Crois le ou non, Malfoy mais tu m'as manqué.

-T'avais qu'à venir hier soir, Ducon !

-J'ai eu un entraînement de Quidditch qui s'est fini tard, ça m'a crevé.

-Bien sûr, ironisa le blond, tu...

Harry s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de Malfoy pour le faire taire et enroula sensuellement sa langue autour de la sienne.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'Harry et Drago entretenaient une liaison.

Harry avait surpris le blond en pleine action avec un mec un soir alors qu'il se promenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait été plus qu'étonné de constater que le Serpentard était homo mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été jaloux et que lui aussi désirait le blond. Alors il lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Au début, ils n'avaient entretenu que des relations purement sexuelles mais cela avait évolué depuis. Ils avaient mis des règles : tout devait rester secret, personne ne devait être au courant et Harry avait insisté sur le fait que le blond ne devait pas aller voir ailleurs. Harry s'était surpris à s'attacher à ce péteu sexy et il savait que c'était réciproque. Pourtant en public, ils se comportaient comme d'habitude pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon ce qu'Harry adorait particulièrement : se bouffer le nez avec lui pour lui bouffer la langue quelques instants plus tard. Il avait trouvé cette situation franchement excitante au début mais à présent qu'il commençait à prendre au sérieux leur relation, il aurait aimé qu'ils s'affichent, ce que le Serpendard refusait catégoriquement. Alors Harry se contentait de ce qu'il avait même s'il savait qu'un jour, ça ne lui suffirait plus.

-J'ai envie de toi, confia Harry en picorant le cou de son amant de baisers mouillés.

Sa voix chaude et aguichante fit frissonner le blond pourtant il reprit vite son sérieux :

-Potter, hors de question de faire ça ici...

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et posa sa main sur la bosse du blond qui gémit à ce touché.

-Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui te manque...

-Potter ! On est dans un couloir et n'importe qui peut nous surprendre.

-Ça ne t'as pas gêné l'autre jour, fit remarqué Harry en essayant de défaire le pantalon de son amant.

Celui-ci recula brusquement :

-Putain Potter, viens, je dois t'emmener chez ta directrice, tu te souviens ? fit-il en l'empoignant par le bras pour le faire avancer.

-Drago ! s'exclama le brun plus que frustré, j'ai envie de baiser !

-Et bien viens ce soir dans ma chambre, mais pas avant vingt heures parce que j'ai un cours particulier avec Rogue ce soir.

-Comme c'est mignon ! siffla Harry amèrement.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Tu crois que je vais attendre tout ce temps ? Tu peux pas reporter ton cours de merde à demain ?

-Et je lui dis quoi à Rogue ? Mr. Potter veut que je lui ouvre les cuisses parce qu'il a la queue en feu, pourrions-nous reporter la leçon à demain professeur ?

-Tu peux être tellement blessant, Malfoy, se vexa Harry, alors c'est ça ! Tu m'ouvres les cuisses ? Désolé mais pour moi c'était différent, je me suis lourdement trompé en pensant que c'était réciproque. Moi qui croyait que tu avais évolué, en faite t'es toujours le même ; ce sale connard de Serpentard ! Merci pour l'escorte mais je trouverai le chemin tout seul, va donc rejoindre ton tas de graisse adoré, c'est bien le seul qui ait le droit à ton respect !

Et sans que Malfoy ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry le planta franchement enragé et aussi très déçu. Le Serpentard était pétrifié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait strictement pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser le Gryffondor...Et il ne considérait plus Harry ainsi, c'était juste des paroles en l'air. Il aurait voulu courir après le brun mais ayant encore un semblant de dignité, il décida de rejoindre sa classe. Après tout, ça n'était pas de sa faute si ce con était si susceptible ! Il n'irait certainement pas s'excuser, il pouvait toujours rêver. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il finit le cours de potion avec un air passablement maussade.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finalement, la question fut vite réglée...Aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de s'excuser ou même de se reparler. Harry gardait le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait après s'être fait si vulgairement insulté et Drago faisait tout pour ne ressentir aucun remords. Alors ils s'évitaient, ne provoquaient plus aucun scandale, ils ne riaient plus avec leurs amis respectifs et Poudlard n'avait jamais paru aussi triste. Harry était devenu agressif et lassé par tout ce qu'on lui proposait de faire et ses amis avaient remarqué qu'il passait des heures dans la salle de bain...(intrigant n'est-ce pas !)

-Harry ! appela Ron excédé, ça fait combien de temps que t'es sorti de la douche ? Quand est-ce que tu vas sortir ? Neville et moi on a toujours pas pris la nôtre et on a Rogue dans dix minutes !!

-Rien à foutre de Rogue ! fit la voix du brun étrangement rauque.

-Mais pense un peu aux autres merde ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ????

-Argh ! Ta gueule ! Je me branle !

Ron échangea un regard gêné avec Neville.

-En pensant à qui ?

-L'ENFOIRÉ !!! hurla Harry en jouissant dans sa main tout en repensant aux caresses de son blond qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il se nettoya les mains maculées par son propre sperme et sortit de la salle d'eau en ayant retrouvé sa mine lugubre.

-Arrête ! Me dis pas que tu pensais à un mec ! fit Ron choqué.

-Laisse tombé.

Ron ne reparla plus de cette petite séance de branlette matinale bien qu'il aurait adoré savoir qui était le mystérieux "enfoiré" qui mettait son meilleur ami dans tous ses états.

Finalement un lundi matin à l'heure de potion, Drago glissa un "viens ce soir" discrètement à l'oreille du brun qui fit de son mieux pour cacher sa joie.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était sage d'y aller mais il était content que Drago ait fait le premier pas. Il se rendit finalement vers vingt-trois heures dans sa chambre individuelle de préfet en chef. Et Malfoy l'attendait patiemment dans son fauteuil l'air toujours aussi hautain, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Harry avait toujours trouvé que cette chambre était trop "verte" à son goût...Il faisait toujours une remarque désobligeante sur le mobilier mais cette fois-ci, il préféra se taire et s'assit en face de son (ancien ?) amant.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa le blond en gardant ses manières courtoises.

-Évite de me faire poiroter et viens en au fait, lança sèchement le brun, tu voulais que je vienne, je suis là, maintenant accouche.

Le blond soupira :

-Écoute, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour, tu t'es énervé pour rien.

-Oh, serait-ce un moyen détourné pour me présenter tes excuses ?

Drago grogna.

-Si ça te fais plaisir de le penser.

-Et t'as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ? T'aurais-je manqué ?

-Peut-être...

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Très bien et bien je vais retourner me coucher alors !

Il fit mine de partir quand Drago le rattrapa avec un petit sourire suffisant collé au visage.

-Mais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir toute suite, Potter, fit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Harry lui rendit son sourire :

-Je le sais très bien, Malfoy, mais il se fait tard et demain on se lève tôt...

Drago semblait clairement abasourdit. Oui, monsieur s'attendait sûrement à une nuit de pure débauche pour rattraper le temps et surtout pour apaiser sa frustration sexuelle de ces derniers jours.

Harry se rapprocha de lui avec une démarche un peu trop sensuelle et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui ne se gêna pas pour rendre ce baiser chaste en un beaucoup plus passionné. Il engouffra sa langue chaude dans la bouche du Gryffondor qui émit un petit gémissement étouffé mais laissa le blond mener la danse. Le baiser devint beaucoup plus fiévreux et Harry sentit Malfoy l'attirer un peu plus à lui et passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Constatant qu'ils allaient sûrement déraper s'ils continuaient dans cette voie, le Gryffondor recula brusquement sans faire attention aux grognements frustrés de son blondinet qui semblait clairement énervé.

Le brun, les joues rouges, tenta de reprendre son souffle haletant.

-Bonne nuit, Dray, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Puis il sortit, laissant un blond absolument enragé.

Certes, lui aussi avait vraiment envie -besoin- de retrouver les bras chauds du Serpentard qui lui avaient tout autant manqué mais il voulait le punir -un peu- avant toute chose...

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

La semaine qui suivit fut des plus amusantes pour Harry qui ne se privait pas de faire languir et de jouer avec son blond au bord de la crise de nerf tellement il le chauffait pour ensuite le laisser en plan. C'était une façon pour le survivant de se venger mais il savait très bien que ce petit jeu ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps car lui aussi était en manque du corps parfait de son amant.

Après une semaine de torture hormonale, Harry décida d'y mettre fin et d'aller retrouver Drago dans sa chambre de préfet dès le couvre-feu.

-Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, fit remarquer Ron en entrant dans la salle de bain des vestiaires de Quidditch.

Harry s'essuya le visage perlé de sueur avec une serviette puis soupira de bien être.

-Ouais, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire éclatant, ce soir, partie de jambes en l'air !

Son ami éclata de rire, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

-Et moi qui croyais simplement que t'avais eu une bonne note en potion...

Harry fit une moue, faussement dégoûté.

-Ça risque pas ça...

Ils rentrèrent les derniers dans les douches étant de nature lente après un entraînement de Quidditch intensif. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe avait déserté depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure lorsque Harry fit couler l'eau fraîche sur sa peau en sueur.

-Je sais que t'es le capitaine mais tu trouves pas que cette nouvelle poursuivieuse est à chier ?! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? s'enquit Ron tout en se shampouinant les cheveux.

S'ensuivit un débat dans lequel Harry défendait sa joueuse alors que Ron ne faisait que critiquer ses méthodes d'attaque.

-Mais non, c'est juste qu'elle est plus jeune et qu'elle a moins d'expérience mais avec le temps elle...

Ses derniers mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge devenue sèche subitement face au spectacle devant lequel Harry se tenait : Drago Malfoy, tout nu, se tenait face à lui -et derrière Ron- un sourire carnassier collé à son visage d'ange. Harry déglutit, sentant son sexe palpiter face à ce magnifique corps qui le mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Malfoy se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et eut un petit rire victorieux en voyant la belle érection qu'exposait Harry qui lui lançait des regards de pure haine. Il se reconcentra sur Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué son état d'excitation trop inspiré dans sa tirade.

-Euh...je reviens Ron, balbutia Harry, la voix étrangement rauque.

Il se saisit d'une serviette et sortit de la salle d'eau sous l'oeil interrogatif de son ami. Il fut attiré dans la cabine la plus proche par un blond en manque. Il s'empara des lèvres du brun et fit glisser sa serviette par terre pour le coller à son corps tout aussi nu. Harry le repoussa légèrement haletant et reprit sa serviette de sorte que ses parties intimes soient dissimulées.

-T'es malade ! gronda le brun à voix basse afin que Ron n'entende rien, c'est toi qui souhaite que notre relation reste secrète et tu te permets de m'exciter devant mes amis !

Drago sourit narquoisement.

-Tu sais que t'es bandant trempé, à poil et agacé ?

-Je me casse ! siffla le brun hargneusement.

Le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le plaqua contre la cabine pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Dans la précipitation, la serviette d'Harry tomba par terre à nouveau et Drago en profita pour frotter lascivement son érection douloureuse contre celle du brun qui émit un gémissement malgré lui. Il tenta de se libérer des prises du Serpentard mais en vain. Le blond continua à bouger sensuellement contre lui et à lui mordre les lèvres. Et Harry s'oublia. Il finit par se laisser faire et permit au blond d'insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il enroula ses mains autour du cou de Drago et gémit de plaisir en sentant tout son corps contre celui de son amant.

-Harry ? appela la voix familière d'un certain rouquin.

Harry décolla ses lèvres de Malfoy et tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de répondre :

-Euh...m'attends pas, je te rejoints plus tard, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il entendit Ron ricaner.

-Harry voyons, tu pouvais attendre que je sois parti pour faire ça ! Tu tiens à me pervertir avec tes gémissements indécents ? se moqua son ami.

Harry émit un grognement et Malfoy un rire discret.

-Tire-toi Weasley, je suis occupé ! cingla Harry qui mourrait de frustration d'avoir Drago, nu contre lui.

Ron rit à nouveau puis sortit se sentant de trop. Harry sauta sur Malfoy pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Finalement la petite visite surprise après le couvre-feu serait pour un autre jour !

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ? demanda Hermione un jour pluvieux où Harry s'était assis à la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber en n'ayant jamais semblé aussi blasé par la vie.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de le faire redescendre sur terre.

-Hein ? Quoi Malfoy ?

Harry avait décidé de cesser ses disputes quotidiennes avec le blond. Après tout il était son amant et maintenant il le considérait comme son petit ami à part entière. Il en avait marre de jouer la comédie, il voulait du sérieux. Pourtant Drago refusait toujours de s'afficher craignant toujours la réaction des autres face à son homosexualité même s'il avait lui aussi décidé de prendre sa relation avec Harry plus au sérieux. Ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs dans la chambre de préfet du blond et Harry avait pris l'habitude de squatter son lit toute la nuit. La journée, ils se débrouillaient pour se parler et s'embrasser dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et trouvaient toujours une raison pour se retrouver à côté lors de leurs cours en communs.

-Vous ne vous disputez plus depuis dès jours, continua Hermione.

-Et bien, je fais comme tu m'as dis, j'essaye de ne plus jouer aux gamins et je laisse les Serpentard tranquille.

Hermione eut un sourire éclatant.

-Oh Harry c'est merveilleux ! s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry leva un sourcil très septique.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas uniquement contente pour cette raison ?

-C'est vrai, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose...j'attendais que tu te calmes avec Drago pour le faire.

Il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire…

-Harry...je sors avec Blaise Zabini...

Mince ! Et il avait raison en plus !

Le jeune homme mit du temps à assimiler ce qu'il avait compris.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Zabini, le meilleur pote de Malfoy ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'était pas avec Ron que tu...

-Voyons Harry, Ron et toi vous êtes comme des frères...

-Ah ouais ? Mais merde Hermione, c'est Zabini ! Un putain de Serpentard !

-Ne l'insulte pas s'il te plait, demanda doucement la jeune fille, je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le début de l'année mais j'attendais le bon moment pour te mettre au courant.

-Et Ron ?

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'il sait...

-En gros tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ?

-Mais tu avais l'air tellement préoccupé ces derniers temps que...

-Putain je passe encore pour le boulet de service, s'indigna le brun.

Pourtant cette nouvelle le réjouissait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Peut-être que si Drago savait que son meilleur ami sortait avec Hermione, il accepterait plus facilement que leur propre relation soit mise au grand jour.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je craignais tellement ta réaction...J'aimerais que tu apprennes à connaître Blaise, il est tellement adorable quand on le connaît mieux, tu sais...

Harry leva un sourcil, même Drago qu'il avait appris à connaître, était loin d'être adorable...

-Avant les vacances de Noël, les Serpentard organisent une fête dans leur salle commune et tout le monde est invité, c'est l'occasion rêvée...tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry réfléchit une minute en pesant le pour et le contre. "Une soirée dans la fausse aux serpents ? Pourquoi pas..." se dit-il pensif.

-Très bien, j'y ferai peut-être un tour...

Hermione lui déposa un baiser baveux sur la joue et se retira toute joyeuse.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

La fête que les Serpentard préparaient fit beaucoup de bruit dans l'école car c'était une occasion rarissime. Beaucoup souhaitaient y assister mais très peu semblaient oser.

Harry, lui, avait bien l'intention de s'amuser et avait décidé qu'il était temps que son couple soit rendu public, or, c'était l'occasion rêvée ...Hermione était vraiment étonnée que son ami soit si enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec les Serpentard et elle en conclue que le jeune homme grandissait en maturité tout simplement. Elle ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'elle avait affreusement tord.

Le soir de l'événement, Harry s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier pour faire baver Malfoy.

-Harry, t'es très sexy, commenta Dean en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude ?

-Ouais, y'a pas de doute.

-Tant mieux…

-C'est là où t'es censé me retourner le compliment Ducon !

Harry ricana :

-Je ne voudrais pas te mettre de fausses idées dans la tête !

Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus rentrèrent tous les quatre en même temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Dean et Seamus ne purent s'empêcher de sortir des "wahou" admiratifs à la vue de la somptueuse salle commune. Harry et Ron étaient déjà venus dans cette salle en deuxième année mais seule Hermione était au courant.

-C'est beaucoup plus grand que chez nous, c'est dèg' ! fit Dean scandalisé.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et personne ne semblait s'ennuyer entre la piste de danse, l'alcool et les canapés moelleux destinés à se bécoter.

Harry remarqua que très peu de Poufsoufle étaient présents. "Trop timides" pensa-t-il amusé. Un tas de gens vinrent l'aborder lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il avait aperçut Hermione derrière un couple de danseurs, assise avec Zabini. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle lui roula une pelle magistrale.

-C'est bien Hermione ou je vois des trucs bizarres ? demanda Harry à Ron, n'ayant plus trop confiance en ses capacités visuelles.

-C'est bien elle vieux, mais tu devrais t'attendre à d'autre chose dans ce genre...

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Harry, ils sortent ensemble, ok ? Et pour ton information, ils ont déjà couché ensemble et depuis longtemps, alors t'étonnes pas s'ils font plus que ce que tu viens de voir.

-Hermione n'est plus vierge ? répéta Harry choqué, merde alors, moi qui croyait qu'elle était du genre à attendre le mariage.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le nouveau couple pour saluer son amie.

-Ah Harry, t'es là ! fit sa meilleure amie légèrement rougissante, tu es très beau.

-Merci, dit-il sans lâcher Blaise du regard qui lui-même le toisait avec intérêt.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Potter, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu crois mal, comme d'hab.

-Toujours aussi charmant, pas trop choqué pour Hermione et moi ?

-Si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue, répondit simplement Harry.

-N'aie crainte, Potter, siffla Blaise légèrement agacé que ce type pense qu'il était le seul à se soucier d'elle, ça ne risque pas.

Harry alla rejoindre Ron au buffet après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier au petit copain de sa meilleure amie.

-Quel con, ce Zabini, grogna-t-il en se servant un verre.

-Tu sais quand tu le connais, il est sympa et assez fin.

Harry n'ajouta rien et commença à scruter la pièce du regard en espérant y trouver Malfoy.

-Blaise, gronda Drago, si jamais ces connards foutent en l'air _ma _salle commune avec leurs sales pattes, c'est toi qui en payeras les frais !

-Du calme, je gère, seulement toi arrêtes d'agresser tout le monde et je ne veux pas de scandale avec Potter !

Drago se figea :

-Potter est ici ?

-Ignore-le comme tu le fais si bien en ce moment et ça passera tout seul.

-J'ai horreur qu'on ne me mette pas au courant pour ce genre d'information, grogna Drago en scrutant la salle commune pour trouver son amant.

-C'est noté !

Et il le vit. Il était juste magnifique dans son jean noir. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses jolies fesses. Il remarqua que Potter avait légèrement laissé ouvert sa chemise ce qui permettait d'entrevoir la peau dorée de son torse finement dessiné. Il eut une soudaine envie d'aller lui arracher mais cette idée n'était pas la meilleure de la soirée.

-Heu…faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il subitement.

-Ça va pas ?

-Si, très bien mais je vais vous laisser.

Harry remarqua enfin le Serpentard. Il avançait vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin face à lui, il eut un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? s'énerva le Serpentard.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

-Tout le monde est invité non ? S'il y a des gens que tu ne voulais pas voir, t'avais qu'à marquer leurs noms à l'entrée.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu veux que je te viole devant tout le monde ou quoi ?

Harry leva un sourcil suggestif faisant clairement comprendre au blond qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée…

-Ma meilleure amie sort avec l'un de tes potes, tu te souviens ?

Drago baissa un instant les yeux semblant clairement embarrassé.

-Et si j'en crois ton petit regard gêné, tu étais au courant ! Alors maintenant que ce soit bien clair entre nous, si on n'annonce pas ce soir qu'on est ensemble, je te largue, menaça Harry, nos amis sont ensemble, je vois pas pourquoi nous on serait obligé de se cacher !

-C'est bon, t'enflamme pas…

-Je suis sérieux, Drago, j'en ai ras le cul de me planquer pour t'embrasser ou…

-C'est bon, calme toi, on le dira bientôt mais j'ai juste pas envie que se soit ce soir…

Harry fronça les sourcils visiblement furieux :

-Va te faire foutre !

Et sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de répliquer, il s'éloigna et se dirigea de façon aguichante vers un groupe de garçons puis s'installa entre eux sur le grand canapé sans la moindre gêne. Drago, interloqué, détourna vivement son regard sentant qu'il était sur le point d'aller étaler tous ces connards qui regardaient Harry avec tant d'intérêt.

Il but cul sec le premier verre à porté de main puis décida de jouer au même jeu que ce satané Gryffondor si sexy. Il invita une Serdaigle aux jolies formes à danser qui accepta en bégayant sous les regards jaloux de ses copines.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Malfoy dansait sensuellement avec cette fille, il était bien trop occuper à boire avec un certain Théodore Nott. Un des gays les plus célèbres de l'école et qui avait été le premier amant de Drago. Ce dernier remarqua vite à quel point Potter semblait passionné par ce que cet abruti lui racontait. Il abandonna sèchement sa cavalière et s'installa dans un coin afin de pouvoir les espionner discrètement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait bon sang ? Son « va te faire foutre » de tout à l'heure n'avait tout de même pas voulu dire « c'est fini entre nous », n'est-ce pas ?

Ce con de Nott, n'arrêtait pas de poser ses mains sur les cuisses du Gryffondor et parfois les caressait en ne lâchant pas du regard le brun qui paraissait boire les paroles de ce que lui racontait le Serpentard.

« Poses tes sales pattes ailleurs que sur ses cuisses…putain Nott, arrêtes de le regarder comme ça sinon je vais te péter la gueule… »

ARGH !!! Drago essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer son cri lorsque Nott se pencha légèrement pour embrasser le Gryffondor. Drago vit très distinctement que Harry ne répondait pas à son baiser.

« Vas-y Potter, repousse le, par pitié, repousse le… » Mais Harry n'en fit rien, il finit par répondre au baiser de Nott. De là où il était, Malfoy voyait tous les détails, le Gryffondor se laissait faire, il répondait, il laissait Nott engouffrer sa langue dans l'antre chaud du brun, de _son_ brun. Mais merde, il était son mec ! À lui et à personne d'autre !!

« FILS DE PUTE » s'exclama t-il en cassant son verre rageusement.

Seuls quelques personnes installées prêt de lui l'observèrent avec inquiétude mais se contentèrent de dégager sans ajouter de commentaire.

Le sourire que Harry lança à Nott après leur baiser fut la pire chose que Malfoy vit. Il semblait si sincère. Ne pouvant plus faire comme si de rien n'était, Drago décida d'agir.

Il s'avança vers le canapé du couple d'un pas pressant.

-Oh, Malfoy, quelle joie de te voir. Est-ce que tu savais que le père de Théo dirigeait la boutique de balais du chemin de traverse ? Il voulait absolument me faire un prix pour ses balais à chaque fois que j'allais les contempler, un homme charmant.

Drago eut un sourire crispé.

-Intéressant, en effet, dit-il les dents serrées.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit le brun avec un petit sourire agaçant.

-Je peux te parler, Potter ?

-Mais tu le fais déjà.

-En privé.

-Maintenant ? Non, j'en n'ai pas vraiment envie.

-Oui, rajouta Nott, on est un peu occupé.

-Je m'en tape ! s'écria Drago en essayant de se contrôler afin de ne pas sauter sur Théo et lui écraser sa tronche sur un des accoudoirs du canapé, c'est important et ça ne peut PAS attendre.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-D'accord, je viens.

Il se pencha vers Nott et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Le blond sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

-J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, lui assura t-il.

Nott acquiesça et Harry se leva pour suivre Drago. Celui-ci l'emmena un peu à l'écart de la fête.

-Qui te dit que tu ne vas pas en avoir pour longtemps ? fit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'adossa contre le mur en attendant la suite des évènements.

-À quoi tu joues Potter ? siffla Malfoy.

-Je joue moi ? Depuis quand ? répliqua Harry en prenant un petit air innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Nott ?

-Ah tu t'excites parce qu'on s'est roulé un patin ? Mais tu sais, Dray Chéri, je fais ce que je veux avec ma bouche et ma…_langue_.

Tout en disant le dernier mot, il passa ladite langue sur ses lèvres de façon outrageusement érotique.

-Tant qu'on sort ensemble, elle n'appartient qu'à moi, siffla le Serpentard.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est tellement peu officiel que j'ai parfois tendance à…_oublier_

-Putain, tu fais chier…

-Et c'est juste le début, si ce soir, personne n'est encore au courant de notre relation, je retourne avec Nott et je…

-Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

-C'est vraiment ce que je veux, affirma le Gryffondor.

-Ok et comment tu veux que j'annonce ça ? Tu veux pas non plus que je fasse un discours !

-T'as qu'à m'inviter à danser et m'embrasser à n'en plus finir, les gens devraient faire le rapprochement et on aura plus besoin de se planquer.

-Ok, fit le Serpentard résigné, mais je t'interdis de retourner avec Nott, je ne veux plus que tu le touches, ni que tu le laisses te toucher, j'ai horreur de partager…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faisais que te provoquer pour te faire réagir, allez viens sinon on va se demander où on est passé…

Ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté et Drago, qui avait terriblement peur du regard que les gens auraient sur lui quand ils apprendraient qu'il était gay, se résigna enfin à inviter Harry à danser.

Ils s'installèrent sur la piste de danse et Harry enroula tranquillement ses mains autour de la nuque de son petit ami qui paraissait nerveux.

-Détend-toi, souffla le Gryffondor en rapprochant son corps de celui du Serpentard et commença à se mouvoir en rythme avec la musique.

-Héé ! C'est Potter qui est au cou de Drago ? s'exclama Blaise qui regardait le couple, l'air ébahit.

Hermione soupira l'air agacé.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est lui ! Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble d'ailleurs, mais si j'en crois tous les regards de purs effarements que tout le monde porte sur eux, j'en déduis que je suis _la_ _seule_ à l'avoir remarqué.

-Moi je reste sur le cul, fit Blaise et il n'était pas le seul dans la salle commune à les détailler tous les deux avec stupéfaction.

-Ils sont trop mignons, se réjouie Hermione avec un grand sourire, je suis si contente pour eux.

-Franchement, ils ne sont pas _mignons_ mais plutôt…torrides !

-Je suis sûr que vous parler de Harry et Malfoy, fit Seamus qui venait juste de s'approcher en compagnie de Ron, c'est clair que déjà, chacun de leur côté, ils sont canons mais alors là ils sont…

-Trop sexe, termina Ron qui venait enfin de découvrir l'identité de « l'enfoiré de la salle de bain ».

Harry et Drago, eux, avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient entourés par tout ce monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux…Pour Drago, c'était comme libérateur. Il se sentait si bien avec son brun qui se mouvait sensuellement contre lui. Il se pencha doucement vers son visage et embrassa ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent lascivement. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. La suite ne fut qu'une succession de gémissements grisants, de langues entremêlées et de battements de cœurs haletants.

Mais Harry fut le premier à reculer, les joues rouges, le souffle irrégulier.

-Viens, avant que ça ne dérape…, souffla-t-il la voix rauque en l'attirant hors de la piste de danse puis hors de la salle.

Mystérieusement, les deux beaux jeunes hommes ne réapparurent pas pour le reste de la soirée…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Franchement, vous auriez dû rester hier soir, raconta Ron, Nott a failli nous faire une crise cardiaque quand il vous a vu tous les deux, tout le reste de la soirée, il était défoncé et n'arrêtait pas de gueuler « Potter m'a trahi ! ».

Harry, installé à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, ricana pendant que Drago faisait une moue passablement agacée.

-Ouais et Pansy a fait la même chose avec Drago…finalement, ils se sont mis ensemble à la fin de la soirée, c'était adorable, finit Hermione.

-On se passera du adorable, Granger, fit Drago avec un air dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de voir ces deux individus s'accoupler.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il se pencha un peu sur le côté et attrapa les lèvres du Serpentard. Pendant que celui-ci répondait chaudement, il en profita pour se glisser sur ses genoux et accentuer son baiser. Blaise et Hermione en profitèrent pour les imiter…

-Hey…HEY ! s'écria Ron en regardant les deux couples s'embrasser furieusement, ayez un peu pitié pour les célibataires, merde !

Ils obéirent, sentant que Ron allait vite se sentir à l'abandon.

-N'empêche, t'es vraiment trop con Dray, t'as rien dis sur vous deux simplement parce que t'avais peur du regard des autres ? Mais putain, regarde ! Vous êtes le couple le plus sexy de l'école ! s'exclama Blaise.

Drago soupira, blasé : combien de fois lui avait-on fait cette remarque depuis hier déjà ?

-J'ai horreur d'avoir tord et qu'en plus, on me le fasse remarquer toutes les deux secondes ! grogna t-il.

Blaise eut un petit rire amusé :

-C'est noté !

**Fin**

_Alors, Angie ? Verdict ? Bien ? Pourri ? (C'est l'intention qui compte, oublie pas ). J'espère que vous avez apprécié...votre avis me ferait très plaisir, toujours ! Bisoux à tous._


End file.
